


save me

by yorit1



Series: TK week [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: “Can I sleep here tonight?” + hurt/comfort
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: TK week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999207
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	save me

TK was at work; it was a typical day so far. Suddenly the bell rings, and they need to head to an emergency. Someone got stuck on the roof of a building, and there was the danger of them falling. TK and the rest of the team are getting ready for the call out.   
When they arrive there, they see the man on the edges of the building. It doesn’t look like he wants to jump. It seems like he is unsure of what he is supposed to do. TK can tell that he is scared. TK wants to get to him as soon as possible and try to save him.   
TK gears up and is pulled up to the building to rescue him. He looks young about 15 years old. When he gets up there, he hears the boy and what he is saying.   
“They hate me, and they must really hate me now?” The boy was saying.   
“Who does?” TK asks gently.   
“My parents, first they find out I’m gay and now this. They’ll never forgive me.” The boy cries out.   
TK has him and gets him down and puts him into the lift so that they could descend down the building.  
“I got you,” TK tells him as they descend and head down to the ground.   
TK and the boy reach the floor. TK sees the boys mom come out crying and holding the boy close to her. The boy cries into his mom as the two hugs.   
TKI could not believe what he had just seen and heard. It reminded him of how confused he was at that age and scared of what his family will think.   
Owen sees that TK is shaken and goes up to him and hugs him. “You did good son.”   
“Thanks, Dad,” TK says and holds his dad close to him. “I love you.”  
“I love you too. Come on let’s head back to the station. So that you can head home.” Owen said.   
TK heads back into the truck and is ready to head home. Today has been an exciting adventure, but TK needs some time to reflect on what has happened.   
TK is in a daze the whole ride back to the station. Thinking about what that teenage boy is going through. TK is lucky that he is so close to his dad and that his dad always has his back. He did not know what he would do if he did not have his dad in his life. He also did not know what would happen if he had not had the support when he was coming out as a teenager. He had almost died a few times because of an overdose, but his dad was there for him every single time. TK owes so much to his dad.   
TK leaves the precinct and knows where he wants to go. He gets in the car and drives there.  
He knocks on the door, hoping that he will be let into the house. Carlos opens the door and sees that TK is in a daze.   
“TK what’s wrong?” Carlos asks.   
TK buries himself in Carlos’s arms and kisses him. Carlos sees what TK needs at that moment and gives it to him. He kisses him and holds him in comfort. The two of them make it to the bedroom and undress. Carlos knows precisely what TKI needs and has no problem with complying.   
When they are done, the two of them are lying on the bed. Carlos is hugging TK close to him. He is rubbing his hands up and down TKs arms in a gentle manner. TK has his head buried in Carlos chest.   
“Can I sleep here tonight?” TK asks Carlos.  
“Of course you can, we can also talk about whatever it is that’s on your mind.”  
“There was this boy he was on the edge of the building, and he looked so scared and so confused. And it just reminded me when I was that age how scared and confused I was. And how one second of being unsure and it all could end.”TK said.   
Carlos listened intently to what Tk was saying and soothed him.   
“You are a survivor; you are strong and brave,” Carlos said.   
“When I was done, I knew that this was the place that I wanted to go to. I could not think of another place to go to today after that.”   
Carlos looks down at TK and kisses him and hugs him even closer.   
“I’m always here for you, no matter what. You can come here whenever you need it.” Carlos said.   
TK laid his head on Carlos’s shoulder and sighed in content. He felt safe and secure in Carlos’s arms. He felt like his problems were okay and understood. There was no pressure for him to be someone else or to try to be better. He could be who he was, and he was comforted and loved for the person that he is. That was the real comfort for TK. TK knew that he was a mess at times, but to Carlos, it was not an issue he was there for him and would comfort him when he needed him. TK hoped that when Carlos needed it, he would be able to comfort him as well.   
TK nudged his nose against Carlos’s and hoped in conveyed all the emotions that he was feeling in that moment. TK fell asleep that night feeling loved, secured and happy.


End file.
